The Mysterious man behind the mirror
by Brie Wolverine
Summary: This is a story about Brie trying to unravel the truth about the 'new guy' who is't new at all it's been years since brie has come back to Cold town only to find herself in a huge problem her friend Vance (Scourges's twin bro i made him up) is in love with her but also is Shadow who will she chose in this epic twilight like saga read to find out!
1. Slumber party

The mysterious guy behind the mirror

/Just thought it be a cool name/

(Prologue)

This is a story about 2 sisters you could say they were just BFF's but wished they were sisters, and 2 pair of brothers. Well they all have gone to school together since the 4th grade this year they were juniors. Brie, saw this new guy in the school and she thought town too. Cold Town didn't get a lot of people but they were well populated. Everyone knew each other. Brie got curious of this new guy he looked mysterious, Brie never knew what trouble she was going to get into by trying to figure out the new guy. She didn't care. Will she find out the truth out about this dark mysterious hot guy? Or will she find nothing? Read to find out in this many chapter series  
Disclaimer: I own none of the SEGA characters I own myself Alfa Jessica and Vance that's it! Enjoy! All human!

Chapter 1: Slumber party!

(Brie's POV)

I was bored out of my mind. School started in a few weeks. I couldn't wait to see my friends. My dad said that I could have a slumber party tonight since school was only in 2 weeks he wanted me to get out of my staying up late typing stories habit to be gone by the time school started. "Hey dad I'm going to have Jessica, Alfa, Amy, Blaze, Cosmo, and Vance over but Vance will be home by 10:00 because I know how you feel about guys around your little girl"

I told him in advance so he knew how much food to get and drinks too. "Ok sweetie I'll get the stuff" he put on his shoes and got in the car and drove to the store.

I got ready I cleaned my room. I loved the wood floors I organized my bed room then I got a text saying 'you ready for the slumber party tonight?' I read it then I saw it was from Vance 'yep totally' I texted back, I put my phone in my back pocket and I listened to my music. I turned on the television and the news was on it showed a crash on I-20. I paused the TV.

and studied the car. "Oh my god! That's my dad's car!" I turned off the TV and ran outside and jumped into my car and drove to the accident. "Hey you have to let me see if my dad's ok!" I screamed as a cop was holding me back. Van wasn't really my dad he was my uncle my real dad was in the war at the time but I thought of Van as a dad. An ambulance was rushing to pick my dad up from the crash

. As they put him on the bed I ran up to him. "Dad! Are you ok?!" I yelled he looked like he was unconscious I was hoping he was unconscious and not worse. They hooked him up to machines and it showed he had no heartbeat. I cursed at myself. "Come on dad!" they kept trying and they pronounced him dead. The guy who hit him was fine I wanted to kill him but I kept that to myself. I walked over to the guy I knew exactly who it was it was my ex-boyfriend Scourge. Now I was pissed I hauled off and punched him straight in the face "Now was that TEXT THAT DAMN IMPORTANT! I turned around and sat in my car.

I got a text 'Brie….did you see the news? There's a crash on I-20' it was my friend Alfa. 'yeah I saw it, my dad died in it it's all scourge's fault to! He was texting Sally I punched him in the face and asked if the text was that important' I texted back. 'oh damn I'm so sorry…. I'll tell the others the lumber party is off for you ok' she texted back 'thanks Alfa I'm gonna start driving I'll text you when I get back home' I told her I put the phone down and drove home.

When I arrived at my house I saw news media everywhere. I just walked up to my house and walked in and slammed the door. They knocked on my door, I answered the door. "What do you think about the crash? Was it devastating losing a loved one over a text?" they asked, I replied "Yeah, what are my thoughts….i think the sorry piece of shit who killed him should be taken to jail! Was it devastating? Hell yeah…." I shut the door and waited for them to clear the property.

I just cursed left and right. I grabbed a knife and though of killing myself then I thought I was being over dramatic, so I put the knife away, I heard knocks at the door and I opened it. My friend Alfa just hugged my tight and we cried she said she was so sorry for me. Vance walked in too and hugged me promising to kill his brother over that. Amy and Blaze just were hugging me we were all in tears Jessica didn't come and I didn't know why.

(Jessica's POV)

I felt so bad I was using Sally's phone to text my boyfriend Scourge and Brie's dad died over my mistake. I felt so bad I didn't want to come up to her and have to tell her.

But it was the right thing to do. I got in my car and drove to her house it looked as though Vance, Alfa, Amy, and Blaze were already here. I got out of the car and walked up to her house and knocked on the door with tears streaming down my face. Vance opened the door and let me in, I ran to Brie and hugged her telling her I was sorry she didn't understand until I told her it was me texting Scourge from Sally's phone.

We go into a huge argument, Vance just told me to leave, he said it nicely that's the part I didn't understand why he was nice maybe he just didn't want to be rude. I left politely and got home and blamed myself over her dad's death I wasn't going to kill myself that be to dramatic so I just blamed myself.

(Brie's POV)

"I can't believe she did that to me!" I yelled "Why would she do that!?" Vance had to calm me down and we all just sat and talked. I looked like a mess, they tried to cheer me up. We stayed up playing COD Black ops 2 (Call of Duty for you idiots that don't know) Amy and Blaze passed out first with their faces in the pillows on the floor, Alfa passed out in my chair, Vance passed out on my couch, and I slept in my bed my controller was still in my hands.

The End of Chapter 1  
See y'all next time!


	2. School

Chapter 2: School

(Brie's POV)

My alarm clock went off at 7:00 in the morning. I turned it off, even though my dad died 2 weeks ago I wasn't going to let it affect my education, that much.

I walked into the bathroom and took a 5 min shower I put on a black tank top, jean jacket, black jeans, and black knee high boots.

I had dyed my hair black 2 days ago I cut it A symmetrical my right side was longer than the left side it was a pixie style I cut it that short over the summer.

I put on my eyeliner and mascara also black and put on black eye shadow. It suited me well for my pale skin.

I walked to my car with my back pack I jumped in and drove to school. I always wore black shit my nails were painted black, black was my favorite color, it was also partially being emo over the summer. Well I always was. I arrived at the school, people looked at me looked sorry for me I guess they all heard about two weeks ago.

I walked to class. I sat next to Alfa. "Hey Alfa" I said sitting in my chair "Hey, looks like word got around town." She said "You think" I looked at her.

People I didn't even know felt sorry for me. I got annoyed; I got to lunch after 4th period. I sat with the gang. "So what is todays slop?" I asked normally "looks like burgers and fries" Vance said "Cool sounds editable"

I said, Vance looked at me "Hey Brie…" he asked "Yeah Vance" I said with my arms crossed across my chest. "You ok?" he asked "I'm fine ok just because my father died because of Scourge doesn't mean I need a baby walker and learn to walk again!" I yelled and walked outside under the Cheery Blossom tree.

I opened a book, and then this guy caught my eye. He had black hair with crimson red streaks in his hair, he wore all black. His eyes were beautiful they were a crimson red, I couldn't stop staring as our eyes met he had pale skin just like me.

I looked away, I kept reading my book. He walked over I acted like I didn't see him. "Hey, your Brie Wolverine right?" he asked "Yes, what you want to feel sorry for me too?" I asked but I was rude about it. "I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed lately" I apologized "It's ok I would be the same way" he said like he understood my position

"I saw how you blew up in Vance's face" he said "Yeah, he like checks on me every day ever since the incident" I said, he chuckled "Wow sounds like someone's desperate" he said,

I looked at him curiously "He wants you, and bad apparently" he said "Yeah, well I'm not going to date him he's on his own with that" I said, Shadow chuckled "You play hard to get huh?" he asked "Yeah, it takes a lot to crack this bitch" I said, we laughed "Well then" he said jokingly the bell rang and we had the next class together so we walked together.

I could not wait for school to be out. The bell rang for dismissal after I dressed out in gym I met Shadow behind the school, I guess Vance saw me and Shadow walk to his car.

"Hey dude!" Vance yelled "Stay away from her" he said trying to act tough "Vance, he's a friend of mine don't need to get all defensive" I said

"Ok, so if I don't stay away from her? What are you going to do?" Shadow said "I'm going to knock you down to size, stay away from her she's mine not yours punk!" Vance said trying to scare Shadow

"Ok, sure besides I'm just a friend, you need to chill" Shadow said as we climbed into his car. Shadow drove me home in his black Nissan. "Thanks, and sorry about Vance…he's rather strange about me" I said as I opened my door. "Don't sweat it, I don't think he could knock me down a size if he wanted to" we laughed "Yeah, same here, see ya tomorrow" I said "See ya there oh, hey I'll have my sister Jessica come drop your car by" he said

"Oh, thanks" I handed him the keys and he drove off I got inside and made myself dinner and I took a shower, Shadow had picked up Jessica an hour ago. Then I watched TV until 10:00 and went to bed.

I looked at a picture of me and Vance at last years prom since me and Scourge had just had the huge break up the weekend before I had on a red silky dress and Vance wore a black tux with a red hanker chef and I still had fun.

Then I thought Shadow was right Vance was desperate. I just ignored it and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The end of this chapter  
Until next time!

Scourge: why am I always the bad guy?  
Me: because you're an awesome bad guy duh!  
Scourge: it's not fair  
Me: then go pout you big baby!  
Sonic: Brake it up you two!  
Me: Too late!  
Scourge: We never were dating!  
Me: Uh, yeah we were don't you remember last month?  
Scourge: Oh, yeah  
Me: Dumbass  
Sonic: Brie….  
Me; Shut up Sonic no one likes you!  
Sonic: I'm the one who started the franchise!  
Me: You're forgotten!  
Sonic: Am not!  
Shadow: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!  
Me: Excuse me!  
Shadow: Sorry Brie  
Me: that's what I thought  
Sonic: just comment and leave it at that  
Shadow: faker you can't even make a closing scene look good  
Sonic: can too!  
Shadow: Just comment NOTHING EVIL OR I SHALL KILL YOU! And wait until Brie writes Chapter….  
Me: Chapter 3  
Shadow: Yeah, I knew that….Wait until she writes Chapter 3! 


	3. The Truth

Ok guys well I was thinking on talking before but just a little so I think we might get along better but yeah just so were clear I'm typing as I have the idea pop in my head so bear with me so lets start this bitch

Chapter 3: The Truth  
(Shadow's POV)

Its been half a year now that I've known Brie, I was planning on telling her the truth about me but wasn't sure. I guess I'd have to find out, the only way is to tell her.

I drove to her house, I knocked on the door patently. She opened the door. "Hey Brie, how are you?" I asked "Oh, I'm good I think my dad is coming home soon"

(Her real dad is Logan, Van was her uncle for you who are confused) "But I thought your father died" I said confused "Well, Van is like a father to me, Logan is my real dad and he's off at war so he left Van to watch over me." She explained "Oh, ok that would make sense" I said "yeah, well come in its freezing out there" she said, she wasn't wrong it was pretty cold out of course there was like 5ft of snow on the ground. I walked in the house it was warm and toasty; she had a fire place running. The place looked like a decent place to live.

"Hey, Shadow you want some coffee?" she asked me "No I'm fine, but thanks for asking" I said politely then our eyes met. "Ok" she looked away with this beautiful smile on her face, she poured herself some.

She sat at the bar and started typing on it I didn't want to be rude. "What you working on?" I asked as I sat next to her. "Oh, just a paper about Cold Town's History." She said "Cool sounds interesting" I said "Yeah I'm a history freak" she laughed (YES IM A HISTORY FREAK, DON'T LAUGH!) I laughed with her.

"Oh. Hey Brie I wanted to tell you something" I said rubbing the back of my head trying to figure out how to tell her I'm a vampire. "Yeah….." she said still looking at her screen typing. "Never mind it just slipped my mind" I said "Oh, its ok I hate it when that happens" she laughed

(Brie's POV)

It was only 6:00(pm) and it was dark. I guess its just because of the time changing. Me and some others like Blaze, Amy went dress shopping for Prom it was a few months away, then again they wanted really good dresses.

"Hey guys I saw a really cool book about history and I'm gonna go check it out ok" I told Amy. "Oh, ok be safe!" she yelled "ok" I said walking out of the store and to the book store, I got the book.

I started walking, I felt like something was following me, I ran across the street and I saw the people who were following me. I kept myself together I tried not to show fear. But a huge wave of worries came over me and I started running I ran into an alleyway. I hit a brick wall I looked for an opening anywhere else but I didn't I was stuck struck in fear I couldn't move. All I could do now is hope they didn't kill me.

"Hey, are you lost little girl?" one said in a grey cap and in a huge winter jacket. "Oh, look at her she looks like she can make plenty of kids" one said jokingly he wore a red cap and a light winter jacket. Now in terror I couldn't speak either. "Aw, she looks scared" said another wearing a green cap and jacket.

There was a whistle at the end of the alleyway "How about you pick on someone your own size?" I couldn't make out facial features but I tried. "Ok, and if we like this beauty to pick on what are you going to do?" asked the one with a grey cap "I'm going to kill you" the mysterious voice said "Ha, like to see you try!" the red caped guy tried to act bold.

The mysterious man ran at full speed and charred at the green caped man and broke his neck it 2 seconds. Then he ran to the red capped man and slammed him into a wall. "W-what y-you cant do this I'll kill you for this!" the grey capped man yelled looking for the mysterious man. "But men like you don't deserve to live" he punched the grey capped man in the stomach and he fell on his knees coughing up blood the man just kicked him over.

He walked over to me and stroked his hand on my cheek. "it's ok Brie, your safe now" I cried hugging him."Th-thank you Shadow" I knew now who it was I felt safe. "it's ok now" he stroked my head and was calming me down.

"Lets get you home" he walked me to his car and we drove off I called Amy and told her I was heading home. Me and Shadow reached for the radio at the same time our hands touched, his hands felt like ice. Then I thought just like in an old movie I watched that he was a vampire but I wasn't going to accuse him of it.

We got to my house and he walked in after me "Brie, I'm going to stay here with you and make sure that your safe from now on" Shadow said "Ok, that's fine" I said, I ran upstairs and I took a quick shower and laid in bed it was 9:00 now I just wanted to lay down I still have 3 more days of winter break so I'm not worried. Shadow must have come in later that night and he laid in the bed with me because I felt an arm wrap around me.

The end of Chapter 3  
Peace out PEEPS

Silver: why am I not in this story?  
Me: I'm gonna add you next chapter promise!  
Sonic: yeah I'm not in it either  
Me: that's only because I'm gonna add you in the next chapter with Silver duh, I mean use your damn brain if you have one  
Shadow: Sup…  
Me: the sky duh!  
Shadow: I meant what are you doing  
Me: I know but you said sup so I said the sky common sense Shadow  
Sonic: just shut up  
Me: oh hell no I'm gonna get you back –I laugh evilly-  
Sonic: -scared and runs_  
Me: na I'm not gonna chase you –smirks-  
Silver: Comment leave no evil comments or I'll send Shadow to kill you Hope you enjoyed the story! 


	4. Vance starts up more truble

Ok well I have a new Character THANK YOU Aliciathewolf45 now this story is gonna be so damn boss (pardon my French) I cant wait this story shall be boss ok lets start

Chapter 4: Vance is starting up more trouble

(Brie's POV)

I was officially bored school was tomorrow but, something inside it was killing me I couldn't figure out what it was. It was a feeling I've never felt before, well I had but I couldn't make out what emotion it was.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I was waiting for a good friend of mine also Shadow's sister to come over her name was Alicia Wolf, she was like my best friend. I couldn't help but admire her style.

The doorbell rang, I answered it. It wasn't Alicia like I planned instead it was someone from the military. "Are you Brie Wolverine?" the man asked "Yes, what do you need?" I asked "Here you go" he handed me an envelope. "Thank you" I said "Have a nice day Ms. Wolverine" he said bowing "You too" I said he walked away and I sat at the table and opened the envelope. I read it, it clearly said,

Dear Ms. Wolverine,  
I'm sorry to say but your father has died in action of the military he will have his honorary funeral on July 27, 2014 I hope you can attend, and we wish you well. And if anything happens contact us. Yet again we're truly sorry

Sincerely,  
Uncle Stark

Of course as I read the letter tears filled my eyes. Uncle Stark was a part of my dad's team he wasn't really my uncle but dad always told me to call him uncle maybe because they grew close like brothers.

Shadow came over to see if I was ok. Because now I was in full blown tears. Shadow answered the door, it was Alicia, She hated to see me cry she rushed over.

"Brie? You ok?" she glanced at the letter from Uncle Stark and read it. "Oh, no" she instantly wrapped her arm around me and hugged me tight. "It's gonna be ok" she said.

Next day at school:  
I saw my friend Silver he was awesome, truthful, sweet, and kind he always kept secrets no matter the cost he was a dear friend of mine since Kindergarten "So, That must suck, I'm sorry Brie" Silver said he was always concerned about me.

We ate lunch with Alicia, Shadow and Espio. Vance decided to ruin that peaceful conversation with trying to pick a fight again.

"Hey didn't I say stay away from her!" Vance yelled the entire lunchroom looked at our table Alicia and me went outside with Espio and Silver so Shadow and Vance could work it out.

(Vance's POV)

I had already told that punk that Brie was mine I guess he doesn't get it. "Ok, listen she's your friend and my friend I don't understand your problem" he said, "No she's my girlfriend and your messing with her" I yelled getting in his face.

"Dude she's not dating you get over yourself" he said trying not to pick a fight "Oh, whatever pretty boy obviously you didn't see her and me at prom on her bedside table" I yelled "Actually I did dip shit! And that was a date doesn't mean she's your girlfriend ok! Now drop it and get out of my face!" he yelled

"How many times have you saved her! From my brother huh how many!" he yelled "Hey did shit I saved her over winter brake from 3 rapist that were going to do god awful things to her now do yourself a favor and stay out of mine and her lives!" he yelled and walked outside

(Brie's POV)

I had heard the entire fight then I saw Shadow walk out I followed behind him "Shadow…..are you ok?" I asked I was afraid to speak "Yeah, I'm fine Brie" he turned around and looked me in the eyes. He put his hand on my face and said "I promise I'm fine" "Ok" I smiled and me, Alicia, Espio, Shadow, and Silver walked away in peace.

The End of this Chapter  
(Sorry I didn't use Alicia that much I promise next time it will be more of her!) 


	5. Meeting the family and playing ball

Sonic: I wasn't in the last chapter like promised  
Me: sorry I couldn't squeeze you in but maybe this chapie I can  
Sonic: fine  
ok lets get started

Chapter 5: Meeting the family and playing ball  
(Shadow's POV)

I met Brie after school today I asked her to come visit my family, I'd know she love them. Even if there like me. I still couldn't tell her that I was a vampire so I told my parents and sisters to keep it a secret.

We had plans for this Saturday. This was only tomorrow. I was going to pick her up at ten in the morning. I'm glad that she would come. I knew that's when I was going to tell her that we were vampires hopefully she won't freak that's my only concern.

(Brie's POV)

Shadow was going to take me to see his family. I couldn't wait. We we're going to play a game of baseball it would be great for the season.

It was now spring me and Shadow have grown really close, closer than I thought.

Prom was in like a month so May 22, 2014 was the big day of prom I still wasn't asked, in my personal opinion I didn't care.

Saturday:

I was just getting out of the shower I was blow drying my hair, I put on a black t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and my knee high boots.

I heard a knock at my door, I ran down stairs as fast as I could without falling down the stairs and breaking anything. I answered it was Shadow of course it was ten in the morning. "You ready?" he smiled "Yeah, totally" I said grabbing my leather jacket, we walked out the door and drove to his house.

We got there, it was made of glass. It was beautiful. Shadow opened the door to my side of the car and took my hand and helped me out of the car.

We walked in, I saw Alicia we instantly hugged. "So it looks like you already know Alicia" Shadow's mother said "I sure do" I smiled Alicia was wearing a black convers and faded blue jeans with a black t-shirt. "We're so glad you could make it" Shadow's dad said "Oh, let me introduce you to everyone, This is my father Tails, my mother Cosmo" he pointed at the cupule that greeted me I politely smiled

"That's Alicia of course you know her and Espio as well" he turned to them, "And last but not least Blaze and Silver, but you know them already too" I smiled

"So, Shadow this was the special person you were going to bring over" Silver laughed jokingly "Surprise" I say laughing, we all laughed. "Well lets play ball" Tails said "Oh, and Brie just so you don't freak out we're all adopted" Shadow told me "Yeah, I figured that much" I said, we walked to the forest in a huge empty field.

Shadow and Alicia go first and second base and Silver took 3rd base why Blaze was pitcher.

"Shadow has played for years, we all have but Shadow is the fastest on reviving balls" Cosmo said "he is fast" Shadow went speeding after the ball.

When he came back these 3 strangers appeared. "Hey, looks like you brought a snack Shadow, she looks delicious" Scourge said Shadow gave him a hard glare so did I "Stay back" Silver got in front of Shadow, he whispered "I got them covered just get Brie out of here" Silver said to Shadow.

Shadow took me back to the house and he put me in the car. "Brie, I wanted to tell you this before but Scourge came and ruined it" I looked at him curiously "I'm a vampire Brie, my entire family we're all vampires but you need to keep that between us you hear me" he gave me a serious look "I swear to god its just us" I said he drooped me off at home. "I'll be back in 30 minutes hurry, pack your things we're getting you out of here" I got out "gottcha lets do this" I ran inside and started packing Shadow was driving off.

(Shadow's POV)

I had to get her away from Scourge, Sonic, and Victoria

I got to the house my dad was giving a speech. "Ok, Brie is a part of Shadow's life so she's a part of this family we're going to do everything to protect her." My dad said I gave them all jackets that smelled like Brie and I gave them orders to run and rub them on trees in the forest so we could by time to get her out of town.

I drove and picked up Brie. I took my old doge instead. I honked the horn to get her attention, she ran out and jumped into the cab of the truck. "Where are we going?"

She asked Alicia and Espio were in the back Silver jumped on the truck and scared the crap out of Brie I had to put my hand over her mouth "It's just Silver"

I told her she calmed down and I removed my hand from her mouth and we kept driving Alicia and Espio took her and put her in their car and were taking her to her mothers.

(Brie's POV)

"Alicia where are we going?" I demanded "To see your mother" she kept her cool and she kept driving.

Ok I'm gonna stop it here until next time!

Sonic: I'm in it…..  
Me: yeah I promised! ^^  
Sonic: I'm the bad guy  
Me: well you're in it so shut up.  
Sonic: fine –pouts-  
Me: comment NO EVIL COMMENTS OR I SHALL HUNT YOU I SHALL FIND YOU AND I SHALL KILL YOU!  
Sonic: don't scare them  
Me: There teens, well mostly  
Sonic: whatever  
SEE YA NEXT TIME AND I MEAN WHAT I SAID! 


	6. Phoenix Arizona

Ok, so maybe this isn't working out as planed so I'm gonna have my stepsis Sam (somewhere in future maid of honor but that's years away) proof read my chapters before submitted so lets get on with this story!

Chapter 6: Phoenix, Arizona  
(Brie's POV)

I was going to Phoenix I wasn't happy. I mean why would I want to see my mother whom left mother's day when I was 4 years old.

"I'm not going Alicia" I said "Why not?" she asked "My mother left me mother's day when I was 4 and she lives here" I said "we know, that's why we're taking you" she said "What about Shadow? Won't he come to see me?" I asked Alicia looked down "After we get to the airport he'll come say good-bye" she said that's when I noticed a necklace she was wearing it was a set of angle wings I didn't bother with it though. "What! No that's crazy! I'm not leaving him!" I yelled in anger "Brie, you'll understand when we get there" Espio said

(Alicia's POV)

I kept driving I just focused on keeping Brie safe its what Shadow cares about. I held onto my necklace it was passed down from my grate grate grate grandmother Lisa.

When my mother gave it to me she told me it held special powers that I could only use in emergency's. I kept it on me at all times my mom said it held the power to see the future but only like a few minutes a head though. But it would help. (there is the necklace and the powers it holds Alicia)

(Brie's POV)

We got to my mother's house it was empty. "of course its empty" I said rolling my eyes. I looked around for a phone number anything. I saw anote on her bulletin bored it said call this number 287-345-9783 (guys this is not a phone number I just thought of it and if it is real it's not mine xD) I called it a voice answered it sounded like my mom, she sounded scared. "Let her go" I said I was the only one in the house so I didn't attract too much attention. "Oh, only if you come to the ballet studio you know the one where you danced for hours when you were a kid" he said "fine. I'll be there" I was angry even if I hated my mother I still would save her.

Espio and Alicia came in and told me we have to go and fast. So we got in the car and drove to the airport.

I was stuck between Espio and Alicia; I needed to go to the studio. So I had to come up with an excuse to get out of the airport. "Hey, Espio I need to go to the restroom I'll be right back" I lied well it was partially true my escape route was the bathroom. He allowed me to go he stood right outside the door.

I was lucky that it had stalls I saw a fire exit and I ran out the door behind the airport.

I kept running, my clumsiness kicked in. I fell on my hands to support me. i got up and ran again I found the studio after falling a few times I was pretty sure Espio no figured out that I wasn't using the restroom.

(Alicia's POV)

I saw Espio outside the girls restroom, I thought he was waiting for Brie. I ran up to him. "Espio where's Brie?" I asked "She's in the bathroom" he said "I'll be back" I ran into the bathroom I didn't see her "shit" I mumbled to myself I opened the door leading back to Espio.

"She's left out the fire exit we got to go now!" I yelled at him and we ran through and we tried to follow Brie. I used my necklace. "She's at the ballet studio call Shadow now!" we ran after her.

(Brie's POV)

I ran inside and into the dance hall it was full of mirrors. I heard what sounded like my mother saying "Brie, Brie where are you?" it kept repeating I found what sounded like her in the closet it was a TV that was saying it, it repeated "Brie, Brie where are you, oh, there you are" "Mom my dancing sucks" "It does not suck" it said then I knew I was tricked.

"Hehe, you're too easy to fool" a voice said I turned in reaction.

He walked up to me. "Where is your Shadow now? He's not here to protect you" he laughed evilly "He-he'll be here and he'll kick your ass Scourge!" I said I was terrified what was I going to say? I thought "Oh, really doesn't look like he's here to protect you now" he Sparta kicked me (got it from 300 when he says this is Sparta yeah so I call it Sparta kick) I hit the ground and slid into the bottom of a mirror.

I felt the back of my head it was gushing blood 'shit' I said in my head he held up a camera. "So where is Shadow now?" he said as he stepped on my leg crushing it all I could do was scream. "He's coming don't you worry!" I yelled "that's right show Shadow how loud you can scream" he pressed harder on my leg braking it like a twig, I screamed louder.

Then a crash came from one of the high windows. I turned my head it was Shadow and the gang. Alicia rushed over to me and Shadow slammed Scourge into a wall and bit his neck and ripped out flesh then spit it out Scourge was screaming from pain.

"Now bitch, don't you ever come near her again!" he threw him into a fire "Alicia!" Shadow yelled and pointed to a fire and she ran over she must have had to leave because all the blood I was producing

Shadow rushed over and held me as Alicia ripped off Scourge's head and Espio helped finish him off. Tails rushed over with medical equipment. Shadow looked at me. "it's going to be ok" he assured me Shadow looked at Tails then everything got blurry and I blacked out.

Ok well I'm going to stop it here and ill start Chapter 7 right now

Sonic: Why! You left a huge Cliffhanger!  
Me: Oh, I know  
Sonic: Dude it was getting to the best part Shadow better save her  
Me: have you not read the twilight books wait have you even seen the movies?  
Sonic: No…..  
Me: How dare you! Anyways this is going to be fun making you wait…..TEAM EDWARD!  
Sonic: is that the part Shadow is playing?  
Me: yes and Vance plays Jacob why?  
Sonic: HURRY THE F*CK UP!  
Me: fine…god….  
Well until next time NO EVIL COMMENTS!


	7. Hospital Trip

Ok so maybe I left out the part Brie got bit by Scourge sorry! Just think he bit her! That was a bad idea, I think I totally copy write the book but its like my fav part! But its ok lets continue oh! One thing  
Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45 (She has the boom Shadamy stories my personal fav is the blood colored rose you should check her out shes a good writer!) I own, myself, Jessica, Alfa, and Vance I OWN NO SEGA CHARACTERS! Lets get this bitch started shall we?

Chapter 7: Hospital trip  
(Shadow's POV)

Brie had just passed out from pain and blood loss I was a wreck I was trying to keep calm "Shadow, you have to get the venom out of her by biting her where Scourge did" Tails was telling me "What if I don't stop?" I asked "You will, trust me now hurry before she turns" he was rushing

"I'm sorry Brie, I love you" I bit her on the wrist where Scourge had bit her, and sucked the Venom out of her. I couldn't stop now, I kept drinking. "Shadow, you have to stop you're going to kill her" Alicia yelled pulling me off.

I stopped I really had no choice but to. With her blood all over my mouth I wiped it off. I rushed over to her, I held her close. "I'm sorry, I love you" I kept repeating

(Brie's POV)

I woke up in the hospital ivy's were hooked up to me and blood was being transferred from the ivy to me. I looked around; my mom was holding my hand. "Oh, you're alive" she hugged me even though I hated her I hugged her back. "I'm fine mom, where's Shadow?" I asked "He's over there sleeping" she pointed to him.

I knew that was a lie he couldn't sleep being a vampire and all he watched me sleep every night which at first was creepy but not now. My mom walked out of the room. Shadow got up and walked over to me. He sat in the bed next to me. "I'm sorry" he said feeling guilty. "What for? You saved my life?" I told him "No I put you in here" he said "You did the right thing Shadow, if you hadn't I would be dead or worse" I said "I know, I'm going back to Cold Town with Alicia and the others today" I paused in shock "No, no you can't leave me here alone" I said "Relax, I wouldn't leave you" he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips (ok so this is where I am putting an epic twist on this –laughs evilly-)

My mom I guess had walked in the room or a nurse had possibly Alicia but all I heard was 'aww' and Shadow stopped kissing me and I looked towards the door it was Alicia and my mom. I blushed a deep red "Mom!" I yelled embarrassed I thought I did good for my first kiss. A nurse came in and told me I could be released after I signed some papers. I did so and my mom and me said good-bye and me, Shadow, Alicia, Espio, Blaze, and Silver got on a plane back to Cold Town.

The end of this chapter! Sorry its so short!

Silver: Wait so what about prom?  
Me: that's the next chapter!  
Silver: Oh, cool!  
Sonic: so now Scourge is dead and you're going to prom…with a broken leg with Shadow –sweat drop- I'm still a bad guy too….  
Me: What there's going to be an epic twist in the Prom!  
Sonic: Let me guess it's going to be like Carrie the movie  
Me: No! I don't want pig blood all over me your gross you'll have to read to find out gross person!  
Sonic: Ok!  
Well enjoy! You can probably guess the net chapter as your sitting here reading it because of some one –looks at Silver-  
Silver: sorry!  
Me: it's cool PLZ NO EVIL COMMENTS OR HARSH CRITICISM! THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY! 


	8. Kidnapped

Ok so I'm tinking of putting music lyrics in my stories I'm going to put up a poll is majority say no the there goes that idea ok enough that shit lets start this chapter!

Chapter 8: Kidnapped  
(Shadow's POV)

Well me and the others got back to Cold Town. Prom was well in two weeks I still didn't work up the nerve to ask Brie, but I'm going to even if I bramble like an idiot.

I walked up to Brie's house, I knocked. Vance opened the door. "What are you doing here?" he said "I'm here to see Brie" I said calmly I just wanted to punch him in the gut so damn much. "Why are you messing with my girl?" he asked that was it I have had enough of the asshole.

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw onto the ground "She's not your girl she's mine now get the fuck out of here!" I yelled then just so he understood I punched him in the face. "Do I make myself clear?!" I said "Y-yeah, totally bro" he stood up and backed off. I walked into Brie's house. "Hey, Brie?" I asked looking around for her. (OK twist time!) I heard chair scratches in the basement. I opened the door. She was tied up and in a chair. I dropped the flowers I was carrying and I ran untying her. "Who the fuck did this to you?" I held her in a grasp she was crying a bit. "Brie, who did this?" I looked into her emerald eyes. "V-Vance that asshole he really took it way to far, he-he was coming over for a coffee then he lost his mind when I told him that I loved you and then he-he was going to beat the shit out of me if it wasn't for you" she said and hugged me crying. "It's ok, I'm here for you I wont let it happen again. I love you too much to let you get hurt anymore." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back ok just wait in the house ok" I told her "y-yeah" she shook her head in agreement. I ran outside I saw Vance still sitting there against the hood of his car.

I picked him up and slammed him into the ground as hard as I could. "Why the fuck would you hurt the one I love the most!?" I was in rage now I just kept pounding his head and face. "You'll burn in hell just like your brother!" I yelled in his face and broke his neck.

I'd have had enough with assholes today possibly all week. I walked back into the house. "Brie, are you ok" I sat next to her on the couch and she was just looking at the screen. "Brie, whats wrong?" she didn't respond so I turned her towards me. "Brie, look at me whats wrong?" I looked at her, it was a dummy. "Shit!" I got in my car and drove to my house I barged in the house.

"Tails!" I was looking for him "Yes Shadow?" he asked "Brie is missing I went to her house and she was tied up I left her in the house I killed Vance for doing it and now she's gone!" I yelled. "We need to find her get Alicia and the others now" I said "Alright" he said and we met in the garage for a plan.

(Brie's POV)

As if this week couldn't get any worse. Now Sonic has kidnapped me. How splined. I hit the back of his seat lunging him forward he turned the wheel and the car flipped, just as I planned. The window broke so I grabbed a piece of glass and cut the rope on my arms and my ankles, I just ripped the tape off my face I crawled out the car.

"Damn son of a bitch" I said my face, and arms were scratched other than that I was fine my ankle healed in two days because of my healing powder. But I didn't mind the ankle I got up and walked away from the crash I ran into the forest and hoping I could find Shadow's house.

I hit a few branches and fell a couple of times. I looked behind me to see Sonic, I knew I couldn't out run him but I knew I could zig zag through the trees fast enough to lose him. That's exactly what I did it worked until he figured out what I was doing and speed up behind me and picked me up and speed off. I wasn't scared I've been in this position before today so I knew a plan to kill Sonic faster than a blink of an eye. If it didn't work it would knock him unconscious hopefully.

He set my inside an old abandoned warehouse, my thoughts 'oh grate not this again' I said to myself and he tied me up he looked at me and his facial expression was 'why aren't you scared calling for help?' I shrugged as he came around to finish tying me up and I dropped him to his knees and I sparta kicked him in the face knocking him over and I broke a leg off the wooden chair.

Half my mind say kill the sorry son of a bith the other just said hes stronger faster and bigger than you just run find Shadow and you'll be fine of course I listened to my common sense over survival instinct. I ran out of the warehouse and ran till I found Shadow's house I saw he was gone and I ran inside looking for a home phone to call Tails or someone, I found the phone now I need a phone number, I looked on the fridge I knew it was stupid but it's the first thing that popped in my head. I looked I saw a number that said 'Tails' I called the number it went to voice mail, I dialed it again he answered. 'Thank god' I said to myself my heart was racing. "Hello?" he said "Tails is that you it's Brie I'm at your house I just found it hurry back, put Shadow on the phone so he knows I'm safe and I'm not hurt please" I paced the house and Shadow answered the phone "Hello?" he said "Shadow it's me Brie I'm waiting at your house hurry before Sonic comes back." I said in fear. "We're on our way I promise, I love you" he said "I love you too" I smiled thinking of his ruby red eyes.

They bust through the door Shadow came up and hugged me and he spun me around and kissed me, he looked at my face. "What happened?" he asked "I crashed a car" I wasn't going to lie shit that's what I did "How?" he asked "I kicked the back of the drivers chair and he flipped the car. Yeah it was epic" I laughed out of the adventure "I'm glad you're ok" he said kissing me again.

Ok whelp I'm going to stop it here!  
the end of this chapie!

Silver: I thought this was going to be about Prom  
Me: well I wanted to do a little twist on the story  
Silver: so will next one be about prom cause I want to dance with Blaze  
Me: I make no promises but more than likely  
Shadow: you know I haven't asked yet  
Me: Edward didn't ask Bella in the book or the movie they just went cause well they were in love  
Shadow: true…..  
Me: wait you read the books and saw the movies!  
Shadow: I watched the movies with you….because we said we wanted our relationship like there's  
Me: oh, yeah…  
Sonic: Zzzzzz  
Me: finally he's asleep  
Shadow: what are you doing?  
Me: getting revenge  
Sonic: Zzzz  
Me: Perfect –grins evilly-  
Shadow: well this isn't going to end well  
Me: nope –I pick up the mattress with Silvers help and I set him in my pool in the back yard and run back inside-  
Shadow: what the….  
Me: 3  
Silver: 2  
Me: 1 –laughs as Sonic fell into the pool and freaked out he ran in-  
Sonic: BRIE!  
Me: Oppose I'll be back later just leave a comment plz no evil comments! I'm out peace –starts running-


	9. Prom dresses

Ok so I'm thinking on putting Shadows POV first in most of the new chapters and it will be better so everyone can understand him/ his emotions towards Brie I'm just stressing because Christmas is soon even tho it's a month away I must plan ahead I already have my Christmas tree up xD ok enough with my problems lets start

Chapter 9: Prom dresses  
(Shadow's POV)

I was now officially going to ask Brie to prom, I wasn't going to dress fancy to ask her like Vance was planning but now he's dead so that doesn't even matter.

I walked up to her front door step and knocked and I patently waited for her. "Oh, Hey Shadow!" she said opening the door. "Hey Brie, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to prom with me?" I said, scratching the back of my head nervously "Oh sure I'd love too!" she said happily "Grate" I smiled and she let me in "Well I have 1 problem I don't have a dress. But I saved up so I should have enough to get one" she said "Don't worry I haven't even gone with Espio and Silver to get us tux's for prom" I laughed, she laughed with me "Well, I guess you should get started on that prom is tomorrow" she said, she still had those cuts across her face I felt bad that I wasn't there to protect her.

"Yeah, I'll have Alicia come pick you up here in an hour and you can go pick out a dress" I told her "That's awesome!" she said "Well I'll wait here until she can come pick you up" I said "OK" she said we sat at the table I asked her questions like what's her favorite colors what's her favorite sport stuff like that we actually had a lot in common.

There was a knock at the door, I opened the door. "Hey she ready?" Alicia asked, Alicia was wearing her angle wing necklace as always and a black t-shirt with faded blue jeans and grey convers her hair was neatly brushed she looked like she was ready. "I don't know let me ask" I said "Hey you ready Brie?" she lifted her head up "Oh, yeah" she walked over in her knee high black boots, black jeans a black tank top with a faded blue jean jacket she was combing her hair as she walked over.

I smiled and watched her get in the car with Alicia to go find prom dresses. I called Espio to meet me at the tux store with Silver so we could go find the right tux even though they most likely going to be black we had to get perfect size.

(Brie's POV)

Me and Alicia were looking at dresses I saw this beautiful dress that I just loved it was black, it was a corset top with a red silky string sown through it and the skirt was ball gown like and it had sown red silk string through it. When I got it, it fit perfectly. "It's beautiful" me and Alicia said at the same time "I know I'm just in love with it" I said twirling in it "haha, yeah lets see if you have enough before we buy it" Alicia said "Wait where's your dress?" I asked "It's up at the register already" she said with a smile "Oh, ok" we walked over to pay for the dresses and Alicia got a nice silky purple dress. I was lucky I had enough for mine I actually had some left over like 100 dollars left over but it was money.

We left and got back to the house "Thanks Alicia" I smiled "Not a problem I would do anything for you" she smiled back her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue.

I grabbed my dress and walked it inside and I put it in my closet. I took a quick shower Alicia waited in the living room and I was in my favorite sweater and some pj pants Shadow walked through the door which caught my attention I ran and gave him a hug "Your back!" I hugged him "Yeah I'm back" a few hours I got sleepy and walked to bed and went to bed.

the end of this chapie! Sorry its short!

Silver: still no prom  
Me: dude! Cool your nut sack ok it's the next chapter sorry if I wanted to write a chapter about getting the right prom dress!  
Silver: sorry  
Sonic: wait…..did I ever die?  
Me: no I just left you in the woods to die for  
Sonic: oh, ok  
Me: yeah so prom is next I was going to do a twist but I changed my mind I just want a regular prom  
Sonic: darn it  
Me: sorry maybe…I'll do a twist this is like so far the longest story I've written but well I'm going work on another one its going to be so f*cking boss  
Sonic: whats it called?  
Me: it's a surprise you'll see  
Sonic: fine  
Me: besides this story isn't over  
Sonic: WHAT!  
Me: yeah after prom there's going to be more!  
Sonic: f*ck  
Me: it's not bad you're in it  
Sonic: oh ok cool  
Me: ok well see y'all next time plz no evil comments! Thanks!


	10. Prom

Ok well The Walking dead just ended and sorry for spoilers! But Hershel and so far I think Judith has died but good news GOVONER DIED! Anyways lets get this started.

Chapter 10: Prom  
(Shadow's POV)

I was getting ready to pick Brie up, I had put on my tuxedo and I was walking to my car when Espio stopped me "Do you know how to dance?" he asked me "Of course, Tails taught me last night" I said jokingly "Ok, have fun" he said I climbed into my car and drove to Brie's house. I knocked on her door, Alicia was over so she must be helping her. Alicia opened the door and told me to sit on the couch, she ran back upstairs.

(Brie's POV)

Alicia had come over an hour ago she was helping me put on my dress, we're having the prom at a casino in Odessa. "Here hold on" she said she tightened my dress and she was outing on my makeup, because let's face it I couldn't put on makeup for crap. She got done putting on my black eye shadow on.

She put on her silky purple dress. And there was a knock at the door. Alicia answered it I guess it was Shadow. I just got finished getting dressed and I put on heeled boots. "You look awesome" five minutes later there was another knock I yelled "Shadow! Answer the door!" I guess he did I heard laughing down stairs. "You look amazing yourself Alicia" I said "Thanks" she smiled, Alicia walked out in front of me. "I introduce you the New Brie" she said and moved so Shadow could see, I smiled so much my cheeks hurt. Espio took Alicia's hand and they walked outside to their car.

(Shadow's POV)

Brie looked stunning I thought to myself that this would be the only time I see her this dressed up. I took her hand and gave her a corsage. "Let's go my lady" I said, she giggled "The honor is mine good sir" she said in a British accent. I took her hand and we drove to Odessa for the prom.

30 minutes later

We arrived at the casino and I helped her out of the car and we walked in and we took some picture together, Brie instantly put the picture in her purse. I just smiled and laughed in my head.

I took Brie to a more privet place and I held her close. She looked nervous. "What?" I asked at her smiling "I can't dance" she said "It's ok just follow my lead" I said smiling we danced she stepped on my foot a couple times I didn't mind. "Hey, Shadow can I ask you something?" she asked "Yes anything dear" I said "How old are you?" she asked it didn't surprise me I knew she was going to ask sometime. "I'm 18" I said "How long have you been 18?" she asked "About 150 years" I said "Wow, your old" she said jokingly. "Yes very" I joked along she rested her head on my chest and I held her close and we danced.

It got about midnight prom ended and I took Brie home.

(Brie's POV)

(Ok so this is an epic twist so hold on!)

There was a strange car outside my house when I got home, I walked in Shadow followed. I saw a man standing in the middle of the living room he was tall and looked familiar.

"Hey, can I help you?" I asked with caution. He turned around and looked at me his face was dirty covered in mud. "I'm Home" he said I studied his face. I instantly ran up to him hugging him "DAD!" I hugged him "Uncle Stark told me you were dead!" I yelled hugging him "Na, nothing can take out this old man" he hugged me back.

I cried with tears of joy "I missed you daddy" I said with tears. I let him go "I missed you to sweetie pie" he smiled "Oh dad there's someone I want you to meet!" I said excited I ran over to Shadow and grabbed his hand and walked him over to my dad.

"Dad, meet Shadow, Shadow meet my dad" I said my dad shook Shadow's hand "I heard about what you did, for my daughter thank you for protecting her" my dad said "Not a problem sir" Shadow said

Ok just cuz I want to torture you people I'm stopping here sorry it's so short though!

See ya next time!

Until then read the stupid chat below

Silver: What! Your dads alive!  
Me: yeah, that was the epic twist not what I originally had planned but its still a twist!  
Silver: it was awesome story Brie  
Me: Oh, it's not close to over yet  
Silver: oh Cool!  
Me: yeah I know right!  
Sonic: why do I have a feeling I'm going to die in the next few chapters?  
Me: I don't know….  
Sonic: if I die I'm so unfriending you on facebook!  
Me: that's ok one less brat to deal with  
Sonic: w-what! No fair!  
Scourge: I'm, dead….  
Me: yeah so why are you in the conversation?  
Scourge: I'm not actually dead  
Me: that can be arranged –smiles evilly-  
Shadow: well this was epic I can't wait for more  
Me: really!  
Shadow: yeah, got nothing better to do  
Me: -feels boss- Yes!  
Vance: why did you kill me Shadow?  
Shadow: go back a few chapters you'll see why  
Me: yeah….  
Vance: fine…..  
Me: well there are going to be a lot more chapters to this epic adventure so keep on and be strong! 


	11. Birthday party!

Ok well I'm putting my sis IAMTHEULTIMET in this story she's going to take the role of Victoria cuz I have no other part for her and I'd like to thank my sis IAMTHULTIMET and Aliciathewolf45 and Lilyshash97 thank you guys for reading my story and being bosses with me! ok lets get this bitch started!

Chapter 11: Birthday party

(Brie's POV)

It has been a year or more now 17 I'm going to Shadow's house to celebrate I just wore a t-shirt and jeans with my boots I combed my hair and drove over and I was opening a present and I got a paper cut. (Ok Espio is going to be a bit bad don't worry it is ok…..)

Espio eyed my cut, and Shadow had to protect me at moment he accidently pushed me into more glass witch wasn't that smart. All I heard was glass brake around me and I saw it as it cut my arms. Alicia rushed over to help me up.

(Shadow's POV)

I saw Espio eye brie's cut I pushed her back and wrestled Espio to the ground. I pinned him on the ground, Alicia rushed to Brie. Cosmo came and pulled me off of Espio I wasn't punching him I was just holding him down. I slid from the push Cosmo gave me to get off of my brother and I slid next to Brie. "Hehe Hey Brie" I said scratching the back of my head. She smiled and laughed "nice to see you here" "Hehe sorry I hurt you" I kissed her "it's ok my arms sting though" she said "I'm sorry" I felt bad for hurting her especially on her birthday I didn't ever want to hurt her. I helped her up I set her in a chair and looked at her cuts. "That looks like it stings" Tails said looking at the cuts "No kidding" Brie added Tails healed her arms with some ointment. I stood her up. She swore she saw something outside and I'd do anything to protect her so I went outside to check it out I knew it was another vampire. Two of them popped out of nowhere they were Alexis and Sonic. "What do you want?"

"Aw, look Sonic he's trying to protect Brie" Alexis laughed "To bad we're going to drink her dry" Alexis sneered "Don't go anywhere near her or you die just like your friend Scourge did" I growled "Na, we won't, but looks like we need to go, we'll be back" Alexis smirked and they disappeared Tails came out "Who was that?" he asked "Scourge's clan" I said "But there's only 2" he said "I know they don't travel in large packs." I said

CIFTHANNGER TIME!  
ok see ya next time

The End of this Chapie! Sorry that it's super short tho!


	12. Leaving

Ok so this is going to be longer that chapie 11 so lets get started ppls! Lol I think I forgot why Edward left Bella so I'm going to just make it up I'm so stupid right now –sweat drop- and I'm making a change since Vance was going to be Jacob and Shadow killed him I'm making Mephlis take Sonic's place so now Sonic is Jacob sorry for the confusion

Chapter 12: Leaving

(Shadow's POV)

I love Brie, but I had to leave. I'm going to the council. I have to make an excuse so she wouldn't worry. So I had a plan to tell her even though it hurt her. But I had to do it.

I drove to her house and knocked on the door. Her father answered "Hey, is Brie here?" I asked "Yeah, hold on" he said "Brie, Shadow's here he wants to talk to you!" he yelled up the stairs. "Alright I'm coming!" she yelled and ran downstairs she hugged me. "What is it?" she asked "I'll tell you in a minute let's go" I said taking her hand. We walked in the forest. "Brie, I'm leaving…." I said "What? Why?!" she asked "I… I have unfinished business I have to take care of…" I told her, she believed it because she started to cry… "I'm coming with you" she said "No, I need to go alone" I said in a serious tone "Why-y" she asked "I'm sorry I love you" I walked out of the forest and drove to the place I had to go to. (Lol I forgot the name of the place xD I feel so stupid)

(Brie's POV)

He had left me…I hit the ground and cried I guess I cried myself to sleep. I saw Sonic carrying me back to my dad. "She's Fine" he said and he handed me to my dad. "She's asleep she looked like she was crying" Sonic said "Hm….last I saw her was with Shadow….." my dad said I put my feet on the ground. "Dad I'm fine" I said "No you're not, what happened?" my dad asked "Nothing…" I said "It was something, did Shadow hurt you?" my dad asked "NO! OK I'm fine…." I lowered my voice "Ok, let's get you inside" my dad said him and Sonic followed after me I sat in my room my dad and Sonic were talking about something I couldn't make it out.

I woke up and Sonic came over he cut his hair it used to be longer than mine now it's just as short. "Sonic…What happened to you?" I asked him "I just cut my hair, besides I was wondering if you like to help me work on some motorcycles…I thought it clear your mind…" he said scratching the back of his head "Sure, I guess" I said and we got into his truck and drove to his garage. I had pizza and we ate it why working on the motorcycles. A week passed and the motorcycles were finished. "Hey, want to go for to test drive?" he asked "Yeah sure"

I got on one I started it up. And drove it on the narrow road. Apparently Sonic didn't fix the brakes on it because the brakes were cut. I tried to stop it by turning it sideways and it didn't go as planned and I stumbled off the bike and hit my head on a rock Sonic came running.

"Brie are you ok?" he asked my head was bleeding near my eye. "Yeah, I'm fine I just have a head ache" I said "Let's get you inside" he said and we walked in and he gave me a butterfly Band-Aid for my cut I just sat in his room and we chilled and we just kept talking about if we were werewolves what fur color we'd have I'd have white with red eyes we laughed I called Sonic a mutt I just thought it be funny he laughed along with me I went home about midnight. "Where have you been Brie?" my dad asked "I was with Sonic…." I said "Ok" he said I went up to my room and took a shower and went to bed.

I woke up thinking Shadow is back. I was wrong. I sat in my chair in my room for months to wait for him to come back I eventually gave up and told myself he's not coming back I use to tell myself 'he'll be back tomorrow' it was the only way I could sleep at night if I slept. I walked outside of the house and I felt the warm sunshine hit my face, I guess living in complete darkness for 3 months isn't good I was as pale as a ghost… Sonic came over and he looked at me and saw how I looked. "Brie what happened to you?" he hugged me "Nothing" I lied I was a horrible lire "Try again" he said "Nothing I just stayed in my room for the entire summer…" I said I was going back to school. I was now a senior at the school. "Well I'm glad you're ok, well school is tomorrow so get ready" he said "I know" I said I didn't really know that well I had to take a shower like right now. "Hey I'll swing by your place later I'm going to go hit the shower" I said "Ok be safe" he said I walked in and took an hour long shower. I started seeing things, apparently I was screaming in my sleep. I missed Shadow to much…. I knew that but he hasn't come back.

Cliffhanger time!

Till next time ppls!

Sonic: so now I'm Jacob…..  
Me: yeah lol xD you do not know how many times I put Jacob instead of Sonic  
Sonic: Wow…  
Me: I know xD but I fixed it  
Sonic: ok good  
Me: haha  
Sonic: -_-  
Me: what?  
Sonic: your older sisters laugh she sounds like a freaking sicko  
Me: I know I have to live with it….. -_-  
Sonic: I'm sorry  
Alexis: HEY!  
Me: It's true….  
Alexis: I know –laughs-  
Me: -_- Really! –punches her in the face-  
Alexis: fine I won't laugh god  
Me: thank you!  
Sonic: ….  
Me: well until next time Enjoy! 


	13. Water Jummping

Ok sorry guys I'm working on two stories at the same time so I'm going to do another chapter let's do this

Chapter 13: Water Jumping

(Brie's POV)

I was going to Shadow's house later maybe…I thought that just bring more pain. I saw a cliff there was water directly below I drove my truck out to the cliff. I got out and I saw Shadow again I couldn't deal with seeing these illusions anymore. "Brie, Don't jump" the illusion of Shadow said "If you loved me you would stop me…" I said back and ran and jumped off the cliff and into the water. I saw something and I backed up and hit my head I think I blacked out. I remember seeing something that's it.

(Sonic's POV)

Brie just jumped in the water she didn't pop up I jumped after her. I had to carry her out and give her CPR "Breath" I pushed on her chest "Breath….come on Brie" I pushed on her chest again. She coughed up water. She looked up at me "Shadow..." she said she must have been dizzy "No, it's Sonic" I said I picked her up and put her back in the cab of the truck. She was frezzing "Why did you save me?" she asked "Because, I-I I'm your friend" I said "Here take my jacket I can hear your teeth chatter from here" I handed her my jacket she laid her head on my shoulder. "Sonic, stop at Shadow's house I need to talk to Alicia" she said I stopped at the house. "You know if you go in there I can't protect you on Cullen territory" I told her "I know, I'll be fine just wait out here" she said I waited

(Brie's POV)

I got out the cab of the truck and I walked up to the house and knocked on the door Alicia opened the door "Brie!" she hugged me and lead me inside the house. "Brie, I'm glad you came Shadow, he left to the Vautary and he said he's going to kill himself because he heard that you died…you have to call him….oh, what smells like wet dog?" she asked "Me, I jumped off the cliff and Sonic saved me…" the door busted open. In came Sonic "Well I'll come back when you put out the dog" Alicia said and Sonic gave her a cold stare, Sonic's dad died just a few weeks ago that's when I found out he was a werewolf. The phone rang Sonic answered it "No, She's not here right now" he said "Who is it?" I asked Sonic put his hand in front of my mouth "Yes, there's going to be a funeral" Sonic said and hung up the phone "Who was it?" I asked again "Shadow…" he said "Why didn't you let me talk to him so he could know I was alright!" I yelled at him "I'm trying to protect you" he said "You wouldn't even let me talk to him what's wrong with you!" Alicia came in

"Brie, we have to go now! Shadow's going to kill himself at noon at the highest point of the sun and expose himself!" Alicia said "Let's go" Me and Alicia ran to her car and I got in the passenger seat I rolled down my window so Sonic could talk to me "I'm going, I know you can't protect me I'm doing this anyways tell my dad I'll be back soon" I rolled up my window and Alicia drove as fast as she could we got there and the crowed of people was enormous Alicia honked the horn the police to her she couldn't go through with the car "Brie get to the clock tower you have 5 minutes go!" I got out and started running I ran past people and I pushed them over I was almost there I had 1 more minute I ran through the water fountain and Shadow had already taken off his shirt to expose himself and I ran faster and hugged him when I got to him.

"Shadow I'm alive…I'm here" I hugged him stroking the back of his hair. He held me close he looked me and the eyes and kisses me. "I'm alive" I hugged him "I love you" he held me close I couldn't tell if he was crying or not but I knew he was glad to see me one of the guys sent from the vultary was told to come and get Shadow. Then a woman with short blond hair and red eyes came down "you were told to come and get him" she said Alicia came in "sorry to ruin the party" she said and she lead us all to an elevator. And we went up to the Vultray and they looked pleased to see us "Ah, Shadow looks like you brought a few friends" one of them said he had stone black yes and jet black hair it was long as well.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND CIFFHANGER!

Until next time!


End file.
